Seeking Affections
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Sakura is popular and at the top of the school, and like you average teenage girl she has a crush, her one problem? He's an outcast, a social reject who few people like. Oneshot AU Lee x Sakura (Mentions of SasukexNaruto and NejixGarra)


**Seeking Affections**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto

**Warnings-** There's not much to warn about for this one, maybe some bullying, mentions of yaoi, mmhm that's bout it

**Summary- **Sakura is popular and at the top of the school, and like you average teenage girl she has a crush, her one problem? He's an outcast, a social reject who few people like. Oneshot AU Lee x Sakura (Mentions of SasukexNaruto and NejixGarra)

**Authors Note- ** Mmk guise I really don't even know why I'm writing this, I mean the pairing is okay n all but yea… All the same my usual is Yaoi so don't be to mean in your reviews.

Begin

As sunlight gradually shone through her window the pinkette slowly began to open her emerald eyes, sitting up she stretches out her arms and yawns in an attempt to further wake herself up, looking at the calendar she frowned at how many circles and crosses she saw, honestly if she didn't manage today this would be her thirty fifth attempt. Shaking her head to clear such negative thoughts Sakura stands and walks over to her dresser to grab a small red shirt and a pink mid-drift. Walking into her private bathroom she has a quick shower, gets dressed and applies some make-up before rushing downstairs. There's a note on the fridge from her parents apologising for not being able to come home, which was written by their maid Taffi, ripping it of she crushes it and eats breakfast.

Today's the day, today I will confess! She repetes as she puts the bowl in the sink and walks out the door, closing and locking it behind herself she begins the walk to school.

Sakura looked around the school yard in a quest to find her crush, he was a strange guy and his clothes were often easy to spot, like Naruto and his bright orange skinnies and black shirt with a bright orange skull. Except the boy she likes prefers green, his usual get up is some cargo pants, a black tee and a dark green jacket that he rolls up to his elbows. After looking around half the school she finally gives up and goes to sit with her friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Sitting down she picks up on the conversation and joins in until lunch is over.

When she arrives back at class she sits down and starts doodling on her text book, eventually when her teacher walks in her whole page is full of hearts with her name and Lee's in the centre, flipping to a new page she sits back and takes notes as the teacher drones on and on about what chemicals do and do not mix well with each other but her thoughts wander to her crush, where does he go at lunch times? Better yet when will she have the guts to confess to him?

Doing something like dating a social outcast would completely ruin her reputation as one of the schools most popular girls. But she was sure Lee would be worth it, I mean he's so funny and kind, plus she knew he would be fun to be around him, her everyday life revolves around putting people down and gossiping, not all that great. However she has glimpsed Lee and his friends in the school yards, playing stupid games like 'Hide and Seek' or 'Red Rover', honestly it looks like so much fun.

But every time she mentions Lee's name at her table the only one to know about her crush, Ino, directs the conversation to Sasuke Uchiha, the once most loved and popular boy in the entire school. Sasuke had always been loved by everyone, except for a few, which were the social rejects, the one that made his hate most known was Naruto Uzumaki, the school prankster. People often wondered why Sasuke didn't just get rid of him or something because of how much he annoyed him, and one day we all found out.

In the middle of the cafeteria where most people ate was the popular table, Sasuke didn't turn up so someone went looking for him, they found him confessing to Naruto, the next day Sasuke didn't come to the table again, and eventually the person who spotted the confession spread the gossip about him and Naruto hooking up. He had been bad mouthed and rejected, but what confused Sakura, and most people, was that he didn't seem to care, in fact when he was seen with the blonde he was smiling. And Sasuke had never smiled before, not in front of teachers, not even in front of his 'friends'. Not too long after another popular boy who had been forced to take Sasuke's title left as well and hooked up with Garra, the strange red-head who everyone but the rejects hated. Neji had seemed so much happier with his new boyfriend, as had Sasuke, the rumours didn't affect them and it was as if they had created their own world.

Sakura wanted to join that world and leave her old one behind, so, so bad. But she didn't know if she could deal with the rumours, would it really be worth ruining her reputation for a silly crush? The answer was always the same, yes, yes it would be worth it, and more. Sighing the pink haired girl packed up her things and waited for the bell, she would find him today no matter what!

Standing with a new found determination she walked down the hall and towards where she knew the rejects- Lee's friends hung out. Arriving there in no time she spotted her crush talking animatedly with Naruto and the sight made her giggle, pulling all the courage she could manage to the surface she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, ignoring the stares of confusion she got from everyone.

"-an then Guy jumped into the-!" He cuts himself off as he turns to face Sakura and when he sees her she pretends not to notice the shock on his face.

"L-lee could you please c-come with me?" She asks, the raven nods in confusion and when she grabs his hand to lead him away from everyone she notices the slight pink on his cheeks. Smiling slightly she walks for a little longer before stopping and turning to face Lee, taking in his strange haircut and his bushy eyebrows before taking a deep breath and gushing out.

"Lee will you please go out with me!" Her emerald eyes lock on the ground as she waits for him to reply, when he doesn't manage anything but a few sputters she looks up with worry, afraid she could be rejected.

"O- ah- well- ah- Of course!" He finally manages as a huge grin takes over his face, blushing slightly and smiling as well she feels her eyes tear up and hugs him.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to ask y-you that." She states happily as he hugs her back, her smile deepening and a small sob coming from her lips as he replies.

"And you have no idea how long I waited."

~.~.~.```.~.~.~

Weelllllllllllllll how'd I do? Truth is I don't really like Sakura, but I do like the pairing and I decided to give it a shot, especially since I can't seem to move away from my usual Yaoi stories (I mean I even added some in this little oneshot ^^;) haha any who tell me what you think ne? Bye Bye~

Xx Yuki xX


End file.
